


Welcome Home

by OmgPandi



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates, Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: Family Fluff, Family Reunions, Father-Son Relationship, Game Spoilers, Gen, Post-Fire Emblem Fates: Revelation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-16
Updated: 2016-08-16
Packaged: 2018-08-09 02:37:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7783507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OmgPandi/pseuds/OmgPandi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Inigo returns, Chrom meets his grandson, and has a moment with his son.<br/>Companion piece to <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/7696399">'Thank You'</a>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Welcome Home

**Author's Note:**

> So, my [last](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7696399) fic gave me more feels and I wanted to write a companion piece for it, this time involving Chrom, Inigo, and Kana. You don't really have to read it to understand this one though.  
> I definitely hope I got Chrom right. :'D
> 
> Like I said before in 'Thank You,' Kana has blue hair instead of gray because Chrom!Inigo/Laslow and magical hair color changing powers shouldn't get in the way of genetics.

Chrom wasn’t sure how to feel about being left alone with Inigo’s son--his grandson, oh gods that was going to take a lot of getting used to. It’s not that he didn’t like the boy, he was just felt a bit weary, especially after that tackle Kana gave him. Despite the child’s size, he was strong enough to knock a grown man to the ground and Chrom was thankful that no one else except his family saw that.

“Grandpa, are you okay?” Kana asked, which snapped Chrom out of his musing. “Sorry if I hurt you by accident… Mama told me that I’m a lot stronger than other people, so I have to be careful sometimes!”

“D-Don’t worry, I’m fine,” Chrom answered, instantly curious about the kid’s statement. “I’m impressed though! Is your mother that strong, too?”

“Yeah she is!” the boy answered excitedly. Chrom felt like he could relate, especially when it came to talking about his older sister. “Especially when she turns into a dragon! It’s amazing!”

“I bet she is-- h-huh?!” Wait… _what?!_ “Your mom can turn into a dragon?”

“Yeah! So can I! Big sister Soleil probably can too, but we haven’t gotten the chance to see yet.”

Chrom wasn’t sure how to respond to that. He worked with manakete and tanguel, so the idea of transforming into a dragon wasn’t entirely foreign to him. It was still surprising though to find out that his grandchildren and daughter-in-law could transform into dragons too, _especially_ this young boy.

“I’m really happy to meet you, grandpa!” Kana exclaimed and Chrom felt a rush of warm through him at the words. Maybe this grandfather business wouldn’t be too bad after all.

That’s when Chrom noticed Inigo coming towards them, leaving his daughter to get to know Lucina better (who seemed to be blushing a bit, and had a starry look in her eyes as well). Inigo hadn’t caught his son’s attention yet, and Chrom chuckled a bit when his son signaled to him to not let Kana know about his journey over to them.

“--You seem a lot nicer than my other grandpa, too. Soleil said our other grandpa is crazy and scary! You’re definitely not crazy or scary!”

“Hm? O-Oh right,” Chrom felt bad for spacing out for a second, and was thankful that Kana didn’t seem to notice. “I’m flattered to know you don’t think I’m crazy or scary?” That certainly raised a lot of questions. Now he was more curious about what kind of family Inigo married himself into.

It seemed like Inigo heard what Kana said, and gave him this look that told Chrom that his son would explain later. For now, Chrom watched in amusement as Inigo lifted his son into the air and twirled him around in the air. Warmth washed through Chrom again at the sight, and he suddenly hoped that his future self did things like that with a younger Inigo. It was clear to him that Lucina had nothing but fond memories of him, but it sounded like that wasn’t entirely the case for Inigo. Rather that attributed to age or Chrom being too busy, Chrom wanted to make sure that he was a good father to him whenever Inigo was born into this period.

(Chrom imagined he and a younger Inigo would look just like how Inigo looked with his own son. It wasn’t too hard to imagine it, too, since enough people during the war told him that Inigo looked like a younger Chrom, especially with his blue hair and the way Inigo carried himself. He wondered if his grandson looked like how Inigo looked when he was a kid, too, but Chrom supposed he wouldn’t know until Inigo was actually born.)

“Alright Kana, how about you go get to know your Aunt Lucina better?” Inigo asked, putting his son (who was still giggling) back down on the ground. Kana nodded and ran over to his older sister (who seemed excited to see Kana join them) and Lucina (who seemed as weary about the young boy as Chrom felt earlier).

“Kana’s quite the little ball of energy, isn’t he?” Chrom asked and got a laugh in response to the question. That was good enough of a confirmation for Chrom, and he almost felt bad for Inigo. It didn’t sound like Lucina and Inigo would be that energetic when they were kids, and Chrom was eternally grateful for that.

“The two of them were really excited to meet you and mother, you know,” Inigo said, which surprised Chrom a bit. “Corrin’s mother passed away before they were born… and her father isn’t the most pleasant person in the world.”

“Given what Kana told me, that sounds like a bit of an understatement, don’t you think?” Chrom deadpanned, which caused Inigo to laugh again. He didn’t realize how much he missed the sound during the months that Inigo and his two friends had been gone.

“I suppose it is! I can assure you though he wasn’t too bad before… He was actually quite polite and pleasant to be around,” Inigo said, and Chrom couldn’t help but notice the slight sadness in his voice. Another thing he was going to have to ask Inigo about later… “Enough of that though, it’s safe to assume you have some questions for me though?”

“As a matter of fact, yes I do,” Chrom answered. In truth, he had what felt like millions of questions he wanted to ask, but he had a feeling some of those answers would require more time than they had right now, so he decided to ask instead, “Remind me again, how do you have two children?”

“W-What’s that supposed to mean?!” Inigo asked, clearly surprised by the question. Chrom tried not to laugh at the blush creeping up on Inigo’s face.

“Nothing, I suppose I always assumed that Lucina would give me grandchildren first… You don’t have the best luck with women, son.” Now he couldn’t help but laugh at Inigo’s reaction, who seemed somewhere between annoyed and embarrassed by the statement.

“Haha _very_ funny… I’ll have you know that I swept Corrin off her feet with my charm and good looks!” Inigo assured, which Chrom somewhat doubted. “As for how I have two children, it’s pretty obvious, don't you think? Although, how they’re already so grown is a bit complicated…”

“Is it a long explanation? I’m willing to wait until later. I already have a feeling some of my questions might take some time to answer.”

“Kind of, but yes, it’ll probably be best to save that question for later. Corrin and I can answer it together. She has a better understanding of the Deeprealms than I do.”

“I see… as long as it’s not the same situation as you and Lucina,” Chrom sighed. “I don’t think I can handle any more time traveling shenanigans.”

“You have nothing to worry about, father! I can assure you that Soleil and Kana’s situation is very different from mine and Lucina’s.”

Chrom couldn’t help but let out a sigh of relief. That was good to know. There wasn’t another bad future that involved orphaned children and evil dragons (hopefully). “I’m relieved to know that, but I won’t lie Inigo, you’ve been gone for only a couple of months and yet… I’m curious, where did you go?”

“Months? It felt a lot longer than that…” Inigo muttered, which confused Chrom more. He knew that Inigo, Severa, and Owain came through the Outrealm Gate, so maybe that caused time to act differently for them. He’ll have to ask Miriel about that later, or perhaps Anna. “Ah… well! I went to another world with Severa and Owain. We settled in a place called Nohr and we gained positions as retainers for the royal family there-”

“H-Huh?!”

“I know! I was quite surprised to find out that Nohr and Hoshido were real too!” Inigo continued, trying not to laugh at how confused his father looked. “That’s where I met Corrin… we met during our campaign to stop a dragon named Anankos from destroying humanity. That’s what we were tasked to do, you know. I’m quite thankful for the experience though, Lord Xander was kind to me, and Lucina mentioned that I seemed to have matured a bit too.”

Chrom wasn’t sure how to respond to that, especially all the information that Inigo just dropped on him. The name Anankos sounded vaguely familiar from the legends, but he wasn’t familiar with this “Lord Xander” at all. Inigo did mention that he was a retainer to a member of the royal family there, so perhaps that who Lord Xander was? More questions for later, he supposed, but for now, he’d leave it.

“I am sorry though… I didn’t mean to make you and mother worry so much. We had to help! If we didn’t, who knows what could have happened…”

“It’s alright son, I understand,” Chrom said, placing a comforting hand on Inigo’s shoulder. True, he and Olivia were worried sick about Inigo, but they had a feeling that Inigo was out there doing something important, and saving humanity from another dragon was as important as it could get. “Know that your mother and I will never judge you harshly for leaving the way you did… all that matters is that you’re home… safe and sound with a family of your own.”

Suddenly, Chrom found himself enveloped in a bone-crushing hug and he felt a sense of deja vu. Inigo was laughing, and Chrom couldn’t ignore the slight tears running down his son’s face.

“Oh, father! You don’t know how happy I am to hear you say that!” Now Inigo was twirling him around, and Chrom noticed that the two of them were quickly gaining attention. “You have no idea how much I missed you all… ah! It’s great to be home!”

As Chrom was lowered back towards the ground again, he couldn’t help but smile at the proclamation. Not one to be outdone, Chrom brought Inigo into a hug and whispered to him,

“Welcome home, my brave son… Welcome home.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, and I hope you enjoyed this! <3


End file.
